Hidden Story of Cinderella
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Sometimes a story has two different sides of the truth...


**Hidden Story of Cinderella**

A Long time ago, kind and nice sisters lived in the forest where no one else existed there. They spent happy and enjoyable time there. But something unfortunate began in the cold winter. One day, they fed little animals. One man who looked very fancy walked toward them and said "Everyone explained me like a good, rich person. So don't be scared. I just wanted to let you come to my house and play with my little, cute daughter. Do you want to?" The sisters thought 'Oh, I wanted to see the world not only the forest. I excited for that.' So, they followed the man. They didn't know danger started.

The sisters didn't know anything before they followed the man. The outside views of car's window were amazing for them. Few hours later, they were arrived to an old house. It was dirty and didn't look like the rich person's house. They realized the man said lies to them and knew that he was not rich. But they were very happy to see the 'actually' world. So they didn't complain, even didn't say anything about that. In the old house, there was only one tiny room seemed nice and good. The cute, but mean girl who named Cinderella was living in that room.

The sisters smiled and said "Hi" to Cinderella. But she didn't respond. They continued talking to her. Cinderella still not answered them. The sisters were getting mad for her behaviors.

So they became strict and said "Do you know, your behavior is the worst that I had seen before. You should fix it."

Although Cinderella didn't feel upset, but she wanted to trick them so she started crying loudly.

Her father was blew his top and shouted "You guys are in trouble now. Starting now, you cannot go out from my house without my permission and you should do lots of house work for us."

He locked the door and ordered much housework. The two pitiful girls had to do as the man and his daughter told them.

They got many troubles, because Cinderella always bullies them. She lied to her father and making them did more and more housework. They cried every night and spent painful days. One day, there was a letter on the floor. The letter was about invitation of the Prince. Cinderella wanted to attract him, because he was very rich.

She said quickly "Washing my blue, crystal dress and putting on me. Quick!"

They gave a sigh and did that. Cinderella excited for seeing the prince. She got ready for pumpkin cart which was not given by elf, and some strong horses to pulling it. She sat down on the cart and started going to castle.

After few minutes, Cinderella was arrived to the fortress that was pretty big and seemed very fancy. There was a handsome prince lived in there. Cinderella was attracted by him. She walked closely to him and began showing her attractions. But he didn't even see her and cared about her. Cinderella was embarrassed. She thought 'I should think a way that I can entice the prince. Oh, I get a great idea…' Suddenly, she plunked down on the floor and cried loudly.

She sobbed "The sisters who lived in my house always bully me. I lost my parents when I was young. Stepsisters and stepmother let me do the lots of housework for them. Sometime, they even hit me. I hate my life. Please, someone help me from this life….."

The prince was a soft touch. He was heard that and went toward her. He said "Oh, a pitiful girl. I will help you from that life."

Cinderella smiled wickedly in her heart, she continued lying "Really?"

The Prince was fairly taken in Cinderella's lies. He picked her up and said "I will do my best. How can I help you?"

Cinderella stopped crying and replied happily "There is one way you can help me. But I think you won't do that."

He firmly said "I promise that I will help you!"

She answered "Um….Can you be my husband?"

The Prince didn't actually want to get marry, but he was promised her, so he had to allow her request.

A few days later, Cinderella and prince really got married. The Prince still worried for her life.

He asked "Are you OK now? How did your family do to you?"

She afraid that if she said 'It's great now. No one do mean to me', and the Prince will get her out from the castle. So she said more exaggeration lies "They continued bullying me. I'm so sad and kind of upset for that." She made her face pitifully.

The Prince was so angry for her family. He told a person to punish them and making a story about Cinderella's statement to tell everyone who living in this world. So the story became generally known to everyone. The sisters didn't know anything. They were disciplined painful by the Prince. But mean Cinderella didn't get any punishment. But she lived painful with her lies. When she became grandma, she was penitent for her sins and realized that saying lies was the worst mistakes in her life.

The story, that talking about her (Cinderella's) statement is the most famous book "Cinderella". This was all about the hidden (real) story of Cinderella. Unfortunately, this story doesn't be telling anyone forever.


End file.
